


The Unfortunate Encounter

by Gen4Sparkles



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Lolicon, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Penetrative Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Insert, Shotacon, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, self-ship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gen4Sparkles/pseuds/Gen4Sparkles
Summary: I go over to Bonnie's house, where she then forces me to do things I never wanted to do, leaving me feeling defiled and used.
Relationships: Eureka | Bonnie/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	The Unfortunate Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic it based off of my trauma from when I was younger. I wrote this so I can finally express it in a different way. Also make sure to read over all the tags before reading. With that being said I hope you enjoy :)

The Kalos region, a region known for its exquisite fashion, dazzling battles, and the bustling metropolis known as Lumiose City, the heart of Kalos. Then there is me, Shiny. I am an 8-year-old boy who has one goal in mind while being in Kalos, to become the next Pokémon Champion. Every day I go to school where I study and train with my partner Pokémon, Venipede, where we wish to grow stronger and form a better bond. Since my family resides in Lumiose, I get to go to the only elementary school that is there.

About 2 years ago though during school, I was able to meet my closest friend. Her name is Bonnie, she is 7, and she’s the sister of the Lumiose City Gym Leader, Clemont. One day in class we were doing a partner assignment together, and being the extremely shy person I am, I was too afraid to start a conversation with her. Bonnie however, being the sweet girl she was, eased me into doing the assignment with her, and getting to know her. Exactly 2 years later and we are still best friends even through thick and then. Her dream is to also become a Pokémon Champion, so we would always fantasize about having a one-on-one battle together when we became adults. A battle that would truly test our skills to show who really is the world’s greatest.

It was a normal Saturday morning, and I was making my way towards Bonnie’s house where we would always play together. Sometimes though I did not like playing with her at all. While we were playing, she would always be controlling over what we did, and I would almost never get a chance to choose what we did that day. Bonnie also tended to always blame me for anything bad that would happen, and she also would be extremely unpredictable. Then she had this thing where she would also embarrass me in front of her family and Clemont as well.

Well, none of that mattered now. I was sporting some gray gym shorts, a brand-new shirt with Ash Ketcham on it, and my favorite pair of black sneakers. I was feeling like my best self as I was walking on the sidewalk and making my way to Bonnie’s apartment. On this day though, I would not have known about the things that would happen to me.

I arrived at the front door of her apartment knocking on it. For a couple of minutes I waited patiently, until the door flung open and I was greeted by Bonnie’s mother. Her mother had the same electric yellow hair as everyone else in their family. She was kind of chubby and was wearing some pink PJs while yawning loudly like she had just woken up.  
“Welcome. Welcome. Shiny it's been a couple of weeks since you’ve come over hasn’t it?”, She said while trying to give a light smile, so she didn’t look as tired.  
“Yeah, it has been. I have trained really hard with my Venipede lately. We’re getting stronger and stronger each day. He even learned a new move recently called Poison Tail!”, I yelled with excitement as I jumped up and down.

“That is fantastic, Shiny! I am sure Bonnie would be ecstatic to hear this news. Why don’t you come in already?” the mother as her dull smile was now a bright one and was directing me to enter the apartment.

“I sure will!” I exclaimed, while walking inside of the dimly lit apartment. Bonnie’s family had a 2-story apartment with the first floor consisting of a: kitchen, dining room, and living room, while the second floor had everyone’s bedroom.

“Bonnie just woke up so she should be up there. Run along now.” she told me while lightly rubbing my hair with her soft hands.

I blushed lightly as I smiled and slowly made me way upstairs towards Bonnie’s room. Thoughts were rushing through my head on what we would be doing today, which only made me smile with joy. Once I was in front of her door, I had the most gleeful smile an 8-year-old could ever own.

Barging into her room I yelled out, “HEY BONNIE!!!”.

Bonnie quickly bolted her head over towards the door where I was standing.

“HEY SHINY!!!” she yelled back, as she leaped out of her bed and gave me a huge hug.

I hugged back as I threw my backpack next to her TV. She stopped hugging me and just smiled as I lightly blushed and tried looking away. While looking away I noticed that she had black belt lying on her belt which struck me fear. I hated belts since my mother would hit me with them as a form of punishment.

“H-hey Bonnie. Are you gonna move that belt?” I stuttered as I pointed towards the belt on her bed.

“Oh, it will be fine right there. Don’t worry about it at all," she said as she tried to assure me there was nothing wrong.

She was lying right through her teeth and was planning to use it all alone. I was so naïve at the time to believe everything she was saying, so I just went with her words.

"Shiny, I have this great thing I want to do with you today, and it involves you standing against the wall," She told me as she pointed towards the wall.

I agreed as always since I would practically always agree to do whatever she wanted. While I was walking towards the wall though a perverted smile grew on Bonnie's face. Once I was at the wall and turned around, I noticed the perverted expression plastered on her face. This caused me to grow anxious, not knowing exactly she was plotting to do. She slowly made her way towards me with that same look on her face. Panic was setting in for me and my breathing ended up getting heavier, as she pinned me against the wall with our faces facing right at each other.

"You know I've always wanted to know how kissing a boy would be," Bonnie panted as her breathing increased.

At this point, our faces were practically touching each other. Both of our hearts were pounding as she dove in and locked lips with me. She kissed me deeply as she pushed her tongue deep into my mouth, with our tongues touching each other and swapping spit. While this was happening, I had my eyes forcefully shut, hoping this could all just end. I have always seen and heard about kissing, but not once did I ever think someone would force me to kiss them, let alone my best friend. I could feel our tongues collide with one another throughout the ordeal which only sent shivers down my spine.

When Bonnie was finally done kissing me, she unlocked lips with me and took a couple of steps away from me. At this point we were both a hot mess with saliva dripping from our mouths and panting heavily. I was blushing like crazy because this was the first time, I had ever experienced anything like this before in my entire life. This was way too confusing for me to even comprehend; it was just way too much for me to handle.

After we kissed, we just stood there awkwardly with Bonnie staring straight at me and me being way too afraid to even look her in the eyes.  
“Shiny, I have something else we can do as well. It involves you lying flat on my bed.” she said as she pointed to her bed.

“B-bonnie, I don’t wanna do any of this anymore!” I yelled out because I was worried about what she would do to me next.

“YOU'RE GOING TO DO WHAT I TELL YOU TO DO!!!” she yelled back at me as she raised her hand at me looking as if she was going to hit me.

I quickly nodded in fear as I stumbled my way towards her bed and laid flat in it facing up. Bonnie smiled as she walked over to the bed and got on top of me, sitting upright with both of our crotches touching each other.

“I remember seeing something on TV and thought about doing this with you since you are a boy.” Bonnie said as she slightly moved down so she was not sitting directly on my crotch again. 

“Before we get started though, I’m going to need you to grab and hold on the bed posts so you can’t do anything,” she explained as she pointed towards the wooden column bed posts.

I nodded in disagreement as I was understandably upset and confused on what was going to happen.

“Oh, so you’re not gonna grab the posts?” Bonnie questioned as she grabbed the belt from her bed and held it in front of me.

“You know what? That’s fine. If you don’t do what I tell you to do I will hit you Shiny.” Bonnie said in an aggressive tone as she cracked the belt a couple of times at me.

Fear struck me like lighting as I saw the belt crack over and over at me. My mother would always discipline me by whooping me with her belt, but this was completely different. My own friend was using my greatest weakness to bully and threaten me to do something I didn’t want to do at all. I still could not understand why she was doing all these things to me, but I ended up nodding in agreement and grabbing the wooden bed posts towards the top of the bed.

She smiled happily as she placed the belt down right beside her and was now staring directly at my crotch. I felt her hand softly grab on my crotch and start to fondle it around.  
“Why was she doing this to me?” I questioned in my head as I slowly grew an erection in my shorts.

Beforehand, I have always noticed myself getting erect at random times. I never had control or not if I could get erect or not, but this was different though. Bonnie had forced me to get hard, by fondling my genitalia. She continued to fondle my private parts, as she noticed a bulge growing within my shorts. She pulled up my shorts and underwear and there it was in front of her, my pulsating cock that was rock hard. She smiled again as she released both my shorts and underwear, letting my cock stay inside both my shorts and underwear. Bonnie went back to squeezing and touching my cock. While she was fondling me, I was panting hard and letting out soft moans. Then she went on to touch my balls as well. All these different sensations and feelings were so new to me, but I felt so violated and degraded at the same time.

After a few minutes of groping and touching my private parts, she placed her crotch right up against my hard on and softly moaned out. She then started to grind her pussy against my erection which only made her moan louder in the room. At this point I didn’t know a damn thing that was happening to me right now. It's kind of like I froze up in the entire situation. I was too scared to act or even say anything in fear of what was going to happen to me. For the first time ever in my entire life I felt completely helpless and worthless. There was nothing I could do to escape the torment that was happening to me. If I wanted this whole thing to end, I had to deal with what she was doing with me.  
While she was grinding herself against me, she leaned over towards my left ear as she was moaning out still.

“Do you want to put it in?” she panted out as she continued to moan and leaned back up after asking the question.

“Put it in,”. What did that even mean? Those words haunted me forever because it validated that I was helpless. That I was worthless. I felt that Bonnie only saw me nothing more as a plaything she could abuse and boss around when ever she wanted. No one was here to save me from this frightening situation.

As she leaned up and was still grinding against me, she raised up her shirt to completely expose her bare flat chest. Right in front of me, she was there showing me her exposed chest with her pink erect nipples as well.

“Hey Shiny, do you want to lick them?” Bonnie asked, while cupping one of her A-cup breasts in her hand.

I nodded "no" as I tried my best to look away from her now just wishing this could all end now. She ended up letting go of her breast and pulling her shirt down while still grinding on me. Overtime while she was grinding, something, mainly pleasure, was building within her. She could feel it start to overflow in her as she started to grind rougher and faster against me while moaning louder. While this was happening, I could feel something wet and sticky start to seep into my short and cover my cock. It was Bonnie’s soaking wet pussy dripping her liquid into my shorts.

This overabundance of pleasure got to a point where it was simply too much for Bonnie to handle. Before having her first ever orgasm, she released one last moan as her eyes rolled back and her legs locked up on her. She was shaking uncontrollably and moaning loudly as she was squirting in her panties and pajama pants. Pure ecstasy was pulsing through her veins as she orgasmed for about 1 minute. She panted heavily with saliva slowly dripping out of her mouth as her first orgasm finally came to an end.

I felt completely fucking defiled and used throughout this entire thing. Not once did she ever care about how I was feeling during this. Bonnie had only cared about herself and only herself and could give less of a damn about how I was. I felt nothing but worthlessness course through me. It felt like I didn’t mean anything to anybody and that anyone could use me regardless of how I felt.

For about 30 minutes or so after what had taken place, we laid in the bed awkwardly not saying a damn word to each other. I finally decided that I had enough and that I was going to try and tell Bonnie’s mother about everything that had just occurred. As I raised myself from the bed and got up making my way to her bedroom door, Bonnie suddenly sat up. When I made it to her door, she got up from her bed and took a few steps towards me.

“You wouldn't tell my mother or even your mother about what happened. What if I were to get in trouble and cry about it? I know you would hate that Shiny,” Bonnie told me in an extremely sly voice as she took a few steps back to her bed and sat down on it.

I hesitated like hell as I reached the door after she said all those things. Bonnie knew that I hated making people cry, and that I would always feel bad for making people cry. I did not want my friend crying, but there was still a piece of me that knew everything that just happened was wrong and not okay. How would I even start a conversation talking about this? This is all new to me. I've never been touched like this before, let alone my friend was the one that did it. I felt completely violated, so I had to tell her mom, but I don’t know how to.

After a minute or so of contemplating my thoughts, I stayed in her room and closed the room. I concluded that I shouldn't tell anyone about what happened, in fear that Bonnie would get in trouble and cry, and also because I might not see her again. If I were to tell Bonnie's mom, I am sure she would tell my mother as well. My mother always told me that if someone touched me inappropriately, that I should tell her. But how was I supposed to explain that my best friend was the one that touched me?

"Wise decision Shiny," Bonnie said as she had a smirk on her face, and I sat next to her on the bed.

Bonnie clung on me and asked me, "Shiny, that was pretty fun what we just did. Now that the stuff we did is over, want to still hang out together?".

I slightly hesitated, but I nodded my head "yes" just to get this day over. This felt like the best judgement call to make . One thing I knew about Bonnie is that once she has done something once, she tends to not do it again.

Thankfully, this ended up playing nicely into my favors. For the rest of the day, we ended up spending the rest of the day just watching random movies on her TV until the evening. At around 7:00 PM the Sun was setting, and I was finally leaving Bonnie's apartment.

I grabbed my backpack from my room, and me and Bonnie's made our way downstairs. We were greeted by Bonnie's mother, who was still wearing her pink PJs from this morning.

"Leaving already Shiny?" Bonnie's mom asked while I was walking towards the front door.

"Yeah, I'm leaving…" I said kind of nervously back towards her mother.

I could not bear looking at Bonnie's mother, especially after today's events. I opened the door and as I was exiting Bonnie yelled, "See ya Shiny!!!".

I gave a light nod as I closed their front door after exiting their apartment. I started to slowly walk myself all the way back towards my home pondering about what had happened today. What happened to me was just too difficult for me to comprehend. After what had occurred back there it felt like I lost a part of myself. No longer was I feeling like a child anymore. It felt like during the time Bonnie did all those horrible things to me, that all my innocence was stripped away from me.

Once I made it home and went inside, I came to my final decision about this entire ordeal. I decided that I should just try to forget that any of this ever happened and not tell anyone. This is the pain I am going to have to deal with for the rest of my life.


End file.
